Get Things Over With
by L-Judd
Summary: A veces esa es la manera correcta de comenzar las cosas bien.


**Pairing:** ImaNaru

**Fandom: **Yowamushi Pedal

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no me pertenece, yo sólo me he encargado de traducirlo sin fines de lucrar. Todos los créditos a su autora **Reirachan**.

* * *

Era un día de escuela como cualquier otro. Las personas estaban charlando alegremente mientras esperaban a que el maestro viniese. Era un día soleado y confortable, con una ligera brisa agitando de vez en cuando las hojas de los árboles, como si les enviase vida. El sonido de las perezosas y cansadas risas a veces hacían eco en las aulas. Otras veces, era una risa distinta, llena de vida y alegría que les llamaba a todos la atención, invadiendo estrepitosamente los demás salones. Ese era Naruko. ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz a las 7 AM? Imaizumi nunca lo sabría. Lo que si sabía era que debía ser un poderoso hechizo, porque tan pronto como escuchaba aquel familiar sonido una sonrisa danzaba en su boca, curvándose lentamente. Tal vez sólo era él, pero si la risa de Naruko no afectaba a los demás así, entonces no los entendía.

Siguió el sonido, el camino a su salón de clases se hacía más familiar para él mientras se acercaba. Exhaló momentos antes de abrir la puerta del salón, como si el aire que sostenía fuese la fuente de su ansiedad. No lo era, pero le hacía sentir mejor.

Había decidido que iba a confesársele a Naruko ese día. Después de meses de forcejear con sus sentimientos, tratando de negarlos, para encontrar una explicación, _alguna_ explicación, por fin se dio cuenta de que había llegado al punto de que no podía negarlo más. Onoda había hablado con él y dijo que sólo estaba siendo estúpido y que debía dejar de mentir, podía o no podía, y eso tal vez tenía que ver con esa asimilación, pero a él le gusta pretender que no. De todos modos, a la conclusión que había llegado era que sería mejor si simplemente se confesaba y dejaba a Naruko hacer lo que quisiese con esa información. Honestamente, no esperaba que Naruko correspondiese sus sentimientos, tampoco esperaba que este dejara de hablarle, así que tal vez sólo diciéndolo sería la mejor opción. Al menos él seguiría avanzando.

No iba a buscar la mejor oportunidad. No iba a esperar a que estuviesen solo o tratasen de entrar en _algún_ estado de ánimo, él nunca había sido bueno en esto incluso si lo intentaba; terminaría sin decir absolutamente nada.

Suspiro una vez más antes de abrir la puerta.

* * *

Tan pronto como Naruko oyó la puerta abrirse, se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba. No era el profesor, eso era seguro – todavía tenían 5 minutos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos negros bien conocidos, no pudo evitar sonreír, el aburrimiento de un lunes por la mañana pronto había sido olvidado.

"Hey," dijo. Su voz no mostraba felicidad, más bien, mostraba desafío. "¿De qué te vas a quejar esta vez, Imaizumi-kun?"

La única respuesta que recibió fue un acercamiento a su asiento, mirando directamente a sus ojos (y si Naruko tragó saliva, y nadie lo escucho, entonces no lo había hecho) e inclinándose para colocar sus dos manos sobre la mesa de Naruko. "Me gustas."

No era esa clase de confesión de amor que por lo general solían oír, en absoluto. No había "pedido" en su voz, (por lo general, cuando no es un "por favor, sal conmigo", la frase en sí suena como si lo estuviesen pidiendo) ni tristeza, ni felicidad, ni esperanza. Era sólo una declaración, que salió con la misma frialdad que la mirada que llevaba la cual empezaba a ser insoportable y Naruko sintió el calor en su cara. Estaba esperando a que Imaizumi añadiera "Pensé que debías saberlo", y luego que dejase la clase, así él podía agarrar su manga, y no dejarlo ir – dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que Imaizumi no iba a hacer eso. Él estaba mirando su manga, luego a la cara de Naruko, y de vuelta a la manga. Oh. Así que estaba esperando una respuesta.

De pronto, sintió el calor evacuar tan pronto como había llegado. Su puño se aflojó, dejando ir la camisa de Imaizumi, su sonrisa habitual estaba de vuelta en su cara – y ¿no era honesta?

"Vaya, vaya, eres horrible en esto", bromeó, mientras se sonrisa se transformaba en una juguetona y burlona sonrisa, "No hay ningún toque de humor, Imaizumi. ¿Cómo se supone que te de un beso y diga "También me gustas" ahora?"

Si su cara se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en alivio y felicidad, fue sólo una facción de segundos, y Naruko nunca podría probarlo, "Sólo hazlo", respondió seriamente, teniendo ese peculiar estado de animo en el que nada le importaba en absoluto. Y Naruko se dio cuenta que para él eso no importaba, tampoco.

"Claro", sonrió, y obligado.


End file.
